Far From Home
by Xx Fan Of a Fan xX
Summary: After his father's death, Thomas must find answers with his new friends in order to fulfill his fathers legacy.


**Chapter 1: Lose Everything**

It was late a night when a bookstore manager puts away all his books, he looks at his small flash drive and places it inside a Secret Compartment his watch. The man then locks up his shop and leaves until morning for more business. The next morning, a teenage boy woke up from his sleep. This boy was named Thomas, Thomas gets out of bed and gets dressed. Thomas then walks downstairs and grabs some toast before leaving for school.

Thomas normally skates to school but decided to take a detour. Thomas skates to a bookstore named Jack's books. Jack was Thomas's father who ran a bookstore. Thomas stops by the bookstore and walks in. Before Thomas could say anything Jack had caught Thomas. "should you be in school son?" Jack asked with his arms crossed. Thomas smiled as he looked at his father. "Okay you got me, but I came by for that book I need for school, " Thomas explained. Jack smiled as he walked over to his office. "here you go, " Jack said as he handed Thomas the book. "Thanks Dad, now I'll be able to get that A, " Thomas said as he placed the book in his backpack.

"Alright now get out of my shop and go learn something, " Jack said as he pointed to the door. Thomas smiled with a nod as he left the bookstore. Later that day at lunch Thomas was studying while eating his food until he saw a kid being bullied. After the older kids were done bullying the kid, he sat down at Thomas table. Thomas Recognized the kid who sat down at his table. "Your David, right? The kid who ran away?" Thomas asked looking at David. David sighed and nodded. Thomas nodded as he looked into his blue eyes. "I'm Thomas by the way, " Thomas said as he handed out his hand. David smiled as he handed out his hand and shook Thomas's hand.

After school had ended, Thomas and David said their goodbyes and headed home. Thomas took the way to his father's bookstore. Thomas shakes by his father's store just only a few feet away from the store and heard gunshots. Thomas stops on his skateboard and watches as masked men run out of his father's store and into a black van. Thomas runs over to the bookstore and runs inside. To Thomas's shock, he found his father on the ground bleeding to death. "Dad!" Thomas shouts as he runs over to him. Thomas puts pressure on the gunshot wounds with tears running down his cheek. The whole bookstore was trashed as if someone was looking for something.

"T-Thomas," Jack said as he looked into his son's eyes. "Whatever you do keep this safe and give it a friend of mine in New York," Jack said trying to stay alive. "Keep what safe," Thomas said while holding his father. Jack gives Thomas his watch. "Keep it safe," Jack said in his last breath. Thomas held the watch close to him as more tears run down his face. Two weeks have passed since the robbery, Thomas became Distant and dyed his hair from black to blonde. David still sat near him at lunch but said nothing to him since he didn't know what to say to him.

David sighed before sitting closer to Thomas. "Hey," David said as he looked at Thomas. Thomas looked up at David with a faint smile "Hey…" Thomas said in a low tone. "I lost my mom when I was younger, I know what you're going through," David said trying to lighten up the mood. Thomas nods as he looks down at the watch that his father told him to keep safe. "Nice watch," David said looking down at it. "Thanks, it was my dads," Thomas said placing his hand on it. Thomas noticed something on the watch as he felt it. The watch felt like there was a lock on it.

"Huh, that's weird," Thomas said as he messed with the watch. "What's weird?" David asked. Thomas looked up at David. "The watch, it's like it has a lock on it," Thomas explained as he messed with it more. "It's like there's a Combination lock on the face of the watch," Thomas added as he took of the watch and placed it on the table. David looked at it closer, "it is a combination lock on the face of the watch," David said looking up at Thomas.

Thomas shook his head and sighed. "What's wrong?" David asked. Thomas looked at David closely. "Whatever's inside this thing got my dad killed, and I need to find out what's inside," Thomas said before standing up. "Wait maybe I can help," David said as he stood up from the table. "How?" Thomas asked looking at David. "Actually, I know someone who can help," David said with a smile. "Who?" Thomas asked now curious. "My dogs Charlie and Itchy," David whispered to Thomas.

Thomas laughed as he started walking for the exit. "No, I'm serious," David pleaded. Thomas only laughed some more as he exited the building. David followed Thomas out to the street. "Just give it a chance please," David said as he placed his hand on Thomas's shoulder. Thomas stopped laughing and turned to look at David. "Alright I'll give you a chance," Thomas said with a smile David smiles as he took out his hand. "I promise, I won't disappoint you," David said now shaking Thomas's hand.

"Alright let's get going," Thomas said. David nodded as he led the way to his house. Not long later, Thomas and David walked up to David's house as David lets them both inside. "Alright, where are you're dogs," Thomas asked as he crossed his arms. "They should be around here somewhere," said David as he looked around for any sign of his dogs. "Charlie… Itchy… I'm home"! called David. Thomas looked at David with a look of doubt and shook his head. "This better not be some kind of joke," said Thomas. Before David could say anything two dogs ran into the room and stopped right in front of the two boys. One of them was a small weiner dog who had a small green shirt and a backward red baseball cap. Standing next to him was a German Shepard who was giving him a smug look. "Let me do the talking itch." said the shepherd. "Are you sure boss, it looks like the kids about to have a heart attack," said Itchy as he pointed at Thomas who looked like he was about to pass out. "Yes, I'm sure." said the shepherd. "Alright, Charlie if you say so." sighed Itchy. "You… you can talk… how… how is that possible"? stuttered Thomas. "Kid if you think us talking is weird, boy is the explanation going to throw a wrench in your gears." laughed Charlie. Thomas just stood there with a shocked look on his face. "You see kid, we're what you would call angels." said Charlie. "Boss, don't dogs call them angels too"? asked Itchy. "Shut up Itch." said Charlie. "Yes boss." whimpered Itchy. "You see my dogs helped me a long time ago. Charlie was my guardian angel. I know it sounds weird and I use to think the exact same thing but you get use to having them around." said David. "Why are you acting like this is normal"? asked Thomas who now convinced himself that this was some kind of dream. "Where are my manners, my name is Charlie Barkin and this little guy over here is my associate Itchy." said Charlie as he held out his paw. "Thomas." said Thomas as he shook the dogs paw. "Now what can we do for you"? asked Charlie.

Thomas then took off his father's watch and give it to Charlie. "My father's watch has some kind of lock on it and David said you might be able to help," Thomas explains. Charlie looks at watch and then smiles. "Let's see what I can do," Charlie said as he looked at Thomas. "Let's head upstairs, I have some tools in David's room," Charlie said. Thomas nodded before they all headed upstairs into David's room. Charlie and Itchy both worked on the watch while David sat on his bed and Thomas stood next to the window watching Charlie and Itchy work on the watch. "This watch is something," Itchy said while trying to unlock the watch. "You're telling me itch," Charlie while looking closely at the watch.

Thomas sighed before looking out the window. Thomas then noticed at black van sitting in front of David's house. "Hey David," Thomas said still looking at the van. "Yeah?" David said as he stood from his bed. "You're not having any company are you?" Thomas asked as David walked over to the window and looked at what Thomas was looking at. "No why?" David said now looking at the van. Charlie and Itchy both looked at Thomas and David. Suddenly the van doors opened up with four men in clown masks and guns coming out of it. "That's not good," Thomas said as the men in the masks broke into David's house. "Come on! We gotta get out of here!" Thomas said as he grabbed the watch. "Follow me over here," David said as he ran over to his window next to his bed. "This is the window I used to use when I ran away," David explained.

Thomas and David hopped out the window with the dogs right behind them. "We're doing this for free"?! shouted Itchy as he hopped out. The group ran down the street without turning back to see if they were being followed. "David where do we go"? asked Thomas who stopped for a moment to catch his breath. "We could go to your place," suggested David. "No, who's to say they won't look there," said Thomas. "Dang, your right," said David. "So that's it then, all hope is lost. We're doomed." whimpered Itchy. "Calm down Itch, I have an idea," said Charlie. "Well by all means then Charlie, what is it"? asked David. "I know a gal, Sasha. We can lay low over there," said Charlie. "I thought she hated your guts," said Itchy. "It was one argument, besides I doubt she's going to say no to David," said Charlie. "Then it's settled, lead the way, Charlie," said David.

**Authors Note: Hey guys, it's Cloverfield here on behalf of XxFan of A FanxX and boy is it good to back. I don't really have much to say other than how excited I am to be working with Kodi to bring this project to life. I look forward to working on the next chapter and I hope you all in enjoy it.**

**Kodiwolf321 A/N: Hey guys how's it going? This is an XxFan of A FanxX project and if you not familiar with XxFan of A Fan xX, this is a collab account between me (Kodiwolf321) and Cloverfield. Anyways if you liked what we have done here then let us know and if you didn't like it, let us know anyway :) **


End file.
